The Devil's Daughter and The Angel Who Saved Her
by xokristinathewriterox
Summary: Was "Will the underdog prevail?" reposted. When a girl is thrust into a new world, she must find a way to make a name for herself and make her father that she never knew proud. Chapter 10 up. Will be posting regularly.
1. Preview

**Hello Lovelies! This is the sneak peak of my Percy Jackson Story! This will be it for a while till probably around December 22 because that is when my first semester of college ends! So have fun reading this! (I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the "known" things in this story, only my original plot line and my original characters.)**

_When your own father doesn't accept you who can you trust.._

"He left us mom! He didn't want us and especially me! I was just a little mistake for him and that is all I will ever be! I'm a screw up and I can't get through one year at a school! Just admit that you don't want me so I can go and kill myself!"

_Then suddenly one day a knight in shining jeans come to save you…_

"I'm offering a place where you will be accepted. You are not alone (Baby your not alone! Cause you're here with me!) in this world. There are people at this place that are just like you and me. Now will you trust me?"

_A great quest is presented…Will our heroine make it through the journey?_

As I looked down I saw the sword of the enemy in my stomach. I fell to the ground and began praying to anyone who would hear me. My prayers, of course, were ignored and I felt life beginning to slip from me. The last thing I remember before the world turned dark was these blue eyes looking at me filled with salty tears.

_In the end, **Will****the****underdog****prevail?**_

"All hail the first champion of the dark cabin. This day will forever be a great triumph!"

**Well that's about it! What are you guessing about the story? Who do you think the character is a daughter of? Who is the boy with the blue eyes? Who is the great enemy? Review and tell yo friends! Oh and If you could be a child of any Greek (or Roman) god or goddess who would you choose? See you all in about 20 days OR! Whenever I get around to updating. I'M NOT PROMISING FREQUENT UPDATES! Haha Bye all!**


	2. Prologue

**Hello people! Thank you all so much for the fourteen views! I just thought before I get on with the first "chapter," I would give you a little back story. I wrote this story, or rather I continued it, for NaNoWriMo which if you don't know what it is, google it. The story is completely my baby right now. I will be going back and forth from this and my other story Hey Jude. I need to get that done. I really look forward to reading all your reviews. Since I wrote so much for NaNo, I will be able to have regular updates for a while. I don't have the story exactly done yet but I'm almost there. Oh and Merry Early Christmas or if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! On with the chapter.**

Life is one big pile of suck, you know that? My dad leaves my mom when I am born. I can't stay at a school for more than six months. Oh and I have ADHD and dyslexia which makes school a living hell for me. No one gives a flying crap about me, well except my mom but that is debatable.

Lets get back to where we should have begun, I am Moria Otylia and I am currently 16 years old. Now before we move on from this point I need to give you fair warning on what you are about to embark on. If you think you are like me or if you see your life reflected in this at all, close the tab and go on with your life. If you do not then you can continue on reading, but please do not take my warning lightly.

All my life I have been without a real father. My dad left us right after I was born, but I do remember him coming around when I was little. My memory is a little foggy. However, I remember he wore all black and he had the coolest black eyes ever. I had those eyes when I got angry, so I'm told. Moving on from the lack of a father figure, my mom got married to this ass named Blaze Belcher who of course made me feel like the greatest mistake in the world.

Growing up the kids in school would make fun of how I looked. I have always had pale skin that would never ever tan and pin straight dark brown hair that until recently I had no idea what to do with. I have always been skinny because of course Blaze would only feed me the bare minimum, so I would never be strong enough to fight back against him. My mom, Velia Belcher, would agree with him over me and then would cause a fight between us. Blaze would beat me for waking him up during his "hangover." (You have to stop drinking to have one…which he never does!)

I know that I sound like one of those girls who are all "poor me" but in reality that is just half of my problems. Now we all know how when you reach a certain age you begin going through puberty. Well that happened to me, but once I turned eleven all these weird things began coming after me. At first I thought it was just dreams and that they never really happened. Soon they started happening more frequently. I think they are monsters like in all those old Greek stories. Of course these attacks are the reason why I can't stay in a school for a long time. Luckily I have one friend who is helping me through all this.

You know how I said no one cared about me? Well I guess I exaggerated a bit because I do have my best friend in the whole world, Raymond Panes. The thing about Raymond is that he is, for lack of a better word, crippled. He has to use these crutch things and he always gets picked next to last for teams in gym (right before me, yea great luck right?) The great thing about Raymond is that I met him in fifth grade and through out the school issues he has always come with me which I am thankful for. I have him for a source of stability in my life.

I think I have done enough of a back-story for now. You will soon see that even when you think you know how your life is going to go you can get thrown through a loop. Let us now go to the last day of school at my third school this year..

**So, how do you like Moria? She seems really pessimistic right? Don't worry, she isn't always going to be this way. If you have an suggestions for this story or! If you want to be in this please either review telling me so or just message me. I will be responding to reviews every chapter. Expect posts at least once a week, the day will be a little off until I know for sure what my schedule will be. Hope you are having a great day! Happy Holidays! :D Bye! **


	3. Learning the Truth

The light poured into my room on this fateful June day as I realized it was now time for me to get up. I put the covers off of my body and sit up stretching away any feelings for sleepiness. My feet hit the cold floor and a rush of energy ran through my body. It was the last day of school for the summer and also it is the last day at my third school this year marking a record of seven months if I could make it through today.

I walk down to the kitchen where my step-dad is sitting with a plate and a mug out. I knew what this meant; he wanted me to make him breakfast. Blaze is the worst person in the entire world and I wish he would just die already. He turned my own mother against me and he abuses me. One day I will get revenge on that man. Anyway, I grab his plate and mug and start making his coffee and eggs.

"Don't forget to make the toast bitch." He said as he got up. Blaze walked over to me and smacked me on the ass. I would have slapped him but I held myself back because I didn't feel like walking into school.

"Yes Sir." I finished up his breakfast and put it down in front of him. "May I go and get ready now Sir?" Blaze looks up from his eggs and simply nods then continues to scarf down the food.

I run up the stairs to my room and get ready for my last day of school. I pick out a loose tee, a hoodie and a pair of jeans, my usual attire. I put on my eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss, which are the only makeup I wear, and threw on my black beanie. I was ready for my last day of school. Now you are probably wondering why I am wearing jeans and a hoodie in the middle of June but I don't get hot. It is physically impossible for me to feel hot so I can wear whatever I want when I want. I grab my backpack and I make a mad dash for the front door hoping that Troy would not notice that I was leaving. I barely make it out the door, but this is just one step closer to my escape from the hell I call my house.

Walking to the bus stop down the road I met with my friend Raymond, who is really my only friend in the entire world. He was sitting on the bench that we built at the bus stop, his crutches beside him holding my seat and a brown bag with two cups with them. Of course I knew what they were, it was corn muffins from the baker, Mr. Vita down the street with coffees made by his daughter Julia.

"Hey Mondy Boy, you got the goods for me?" I said moving his crutches onto my lap. He had his backpack empty today because of course it was the last day, which was a major change for him. He laughed at my obvious fail at trying to be cool.

"You make me sound like I'm dealing drugs. Yes I do have our breakfast; Mr. Vita said to give all the quote "bitches" a good punch in the nose for him. I swear that man has a greater desire for revenge then you do. " He handed me my muffin and coffee as we waited for the bus. "Did Blaze get you today or did you manage to get out of there like a ninja?"

"Oh total ninja! You know how I do! Ray is there something you are not telling me because you seem a little extra either peppy or anxious today. To quote Bueller, 'You are so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond.'" I sent a wink his way as I took a big bite of my muffin. He shook his head knowing that he could not win. The bus then came and we took our normal seat in the front where we could talk without anyone knowing.

"Morie, do you believe in Greek Mythology?" Well that question came out of nowhere. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Wouldn't it be cool if it were all real and the gods and goddesses were still up there?" I raised my eyebrows underneath my bangs.

"Really, Ray? Greek Mythology? You know I love me some Hercules but those are all what the name describes, Myths. Trust me if there were gods and goddesses up there the world would be a lot worse than it is now." I turned my attention away from Raymond and I looked out the window while I played with my bracelet, the only thing I have from my father.

We arrived at school shortly there after and the day seemed to drag by even Mrs. Espinoza's class was boring and I loved her class. After class Raymond and I were on our way to our locker we shared when my least favorite teacher Mr. Slezdih called me into his classroom. I walked into the room following him very closely; I knew how this man operated. A little voice echoed in the back of my head.

"_Turn around Moria. This is not a man you should trust. Hurry before it is to late."_ I have always had this voice in the back of my head since I can remember. I figure that is has been my conscience but more and more I think that I am just going insane slowly because it keeps talking more and more. I of course ignore the voice and I set into the classroom.

"Moria Otylia, I assume you know why you are here?" I didn't know the school knew my full name. I registered with my nickname. I merely shook my head no. "You are a very special girl. You have dyslexia and ADHD. Your father was never a part of your life and your only friend is Raymond, the cripple." I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"How do you know that? Only Raymond knows that my father was never around." I walk towards him and I see his eyes are turning a bright yellow. Uh oh, this cannot be good, sorry voice in my head! I should have listened to you.

"The gods will be so pleased that I found you and destroyed you before you could reach adulthood." He cackled with joy, ok it is official Mr. Slezdih is going crazy.

"Gods? Like the Greek gods? You are insane those are just myths! You need help Mr. S!" I turn to run for the door but Mr. S is insanely fast and reached the door before I could get a grasp on the handle. I turn to look at him and his eyes are so bright that I needed to look away.

"The Gods do not take that talk lightly. Now it is time for you to die daughter of –" before he could finish I rip off my bracelet which turned into a long dark sword and I take a swing at him. He then bursts out of his skin and turns into some creepy snake slash winged thing! He picks me up with his long tail and throws me into the desks and my sword flies from my grasp. I get up and sprint over to my sword just in time. I turn and stab Mr. Slezdih right through his heart and I watch as he bursts into gold dust.

"Holy SHIT! What the hell! What just happened! Oh my god I am going insane. I just killed a teacher! I'm going to get set away to juvie and then jail. I would not make it in jail." I ramble on and on to myself so much that I didn't even notice that Raymond walked in half way through the fight. He ran, as well as someone like him could run, over to me and hugged me.

"Mo we need to get you out of here. They know where you are. We need to get to some place safe. Hurry come with me and don't ask any questions until I tell you can ok?" He pulls my hand as we make our way down the hall to our locker as I gather all my stuff from my locker. So much for making it through the rest of the year.

**WHOOOO! The first chapter is up! Can you guess who her father is yet? How trippy was the fight with Mr. S? I figured that it would be pretty awesome to make her bracelet her weapon. If you have an suggestions just either review it or private message me! Thank you to demigod supreim for favoriting this story and Musicality101 for putting my story on alert. I really appreciate all of your support. We have reached over 60 views and it just feels good to know you all care. Don't forget to review! K that's it! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS! Bye now!**


	4. Leaving the past behind me

We make it out the doors of the school without anyone noticing us. Raymond then reached inside his backpack for some sort of gold coins.

"Mo you need to go over to that bench ok? Do not talk to anyone. I just need to make a quick…. call." I follow his orders.

What the heck is going on with this world? You may not believe me but this is not the first time this has happened to me. I have had teachers ask me really personal questions before or try to bring me into their classrooms when no one else is around but not one teacher has ever attacked me. What if Ray's whole Greek thing this morning was just a hint onto what was going to happen to me? What if Raymond was not as good of a friend as I thought? I push these thoughts from my mind as Raymond comes back over to me.

"Someone is going to come and help me get you to the safe place. We need to go to your house so that we can pick up your things and let your mom know what is going on."

"Ray I know I am not suppose to ask you anything…but did you know that this was going to happen today?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. Right now I don't know if I can really trust anyone. He wrapped his arms around me pulling my head under his chin.

"Moria, I had a feeling something was going to happen today but no I did not know that this exact thing was going to happen today. You are my best friend. If you even think for one second that I am going to let you get hurt on my watch you are going insane." He kissed my forehead but it was kind of scratchy since he didn't shave this morning meaning that he had a tiny beard forming on his chin.

"I think I am going crazy Mondy. I just killed a teacher and what is weird is that no one is even noticing anything. Why do these things keep happening to me?" He just sighed. We sat in this position for a while before we heard a car begin to pull up. Ray took his arms from me and let me lay down on the bench. I heard him and another boy talk about some camp.

"Raymond, I think I need to talk to her. I know you are her best friend and all but she needs someone like her who has gone through this." The other boy I'm assuming then began walking over to me.

"Mo you need to come with Raymond and I and fast. So come on." He attempted to pull me up but failed.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are. Just because Raymond called you does not mean I have to listen to you." I cross my arms in protest.

"I'm offering a place where you will be accepted. You are not alone (Baby your not alone! Cause you're here with me!) in this world. There are people at this place that are just like you and me. Now will you trust me?" I look up at him for the first time and the first thing I notice are his Caribbean blue eyes. My breath gets caught in my throat.

"First tell me your name and then tell me who "people like you and me" are." I sit up and hope for an explanation.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I promise you if you come with me now I will explain everything once we get there. Are you coming?" He extends his hand out for me to take. I think for a minute then I nod and take his hand. This causes a shock of relief to rush over my body. Maybe I'm not alone.

We rush to the car that Percy came in, which was driven by someone he told me was his mother. I could see it. He had her hair and facial structure, but his eyes were still a mystery to me. Sally, Percy's mother, took my directions as we rushed through midday traffic to my house so that I could get the rest of my things. When the car does arrive to my house I decide that only I would go in and if I needed help I would let them know.

I walked up the path to my house and to the front door for what maybe the last time. I reach for the handle but I get scared so I turn around and take a deep breath. Mention note: Get tattoo of "Take a breath" on right wrist. Back to you're regularly scheduled programming! I turn back around and open the door. I quickly put my phone up to my ear as if I was having a conversation on the phone with Raymond.

"Raymond, I am home now….Yes I know…I'm getting everything. Thank you for taking me out of this hell whole. Love you" I acted as if I hung up the phone and I made my way up to my room. I knew my mom was home so this should get interesting.

"Moria Lillian, what are you doing home? Why are you packing your things?" she tried to grab my arm but I pulled it away. I tried my hardest to ignore her questions. She finally got a good grip on my arm. "Answer me NOW young lady."

"Oh you know what I'm doing. I am leaving this hellhole you call a home. Blaze abuses me and Raymond has proved me an escape. Plus its not like I have a DAD to go to." I shoved all my things into my extra backpack and turned away from my mom.

"You listen to me young lady, you are not leaving this house. Do you want me to get Blaze to make you stay because I will," She shot me a glare.

"You know there is something I have been holding in for a very long time." I turned to face her, ""Dad left us mom! He didn't want us and especially me! I was just a little mistake for him and that is all I will ever be! I'm a screw up and I can't get through one year at a school! Just admit that you don't want me so I can go away and never bother you again!" I grabbed my backpack and made my way down the stairs only to be face to face with Blaze. "Move jackass. I'm leaving" I shoved him out of my way.

"MORIA LILLIAN OTYLIA, COME BACK HERE! ONCE YOU STEP OUT OF THAT DOOR YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME?" I heard my mom yelling this over and over but I just walked out the door and left my abusive past behind me. I closed the door and took a deep breath, finally a new beginning.

Sally opened the trunk so that I could put my bag away. Raymond was standing there waiting for me. He always knew exactly how I was feeling. Ray wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me under his chin where he just let me stay for a good two minutes until he kissed my head signaling that we needed to get going.

"Lets go to this safe place, shall we?" I sat in the back of the car with Percy. He would give me an occasional glance of sympathy but other then that no one really talked. It was nice silence but at the same time you could sense the tension in the air. I just wanted to yell out loud how frustrated I am that no one was telling me anything. Thankfully we reached the "safe place" before I lost what was left of my mind. Percy and Raymond quickly exited the car look around.

"Thank you Sally. I hope I get to see you again very soon." She gave me a warm motherly smile, the first one I have received in a very long time, and told me that we would. I exit the car and grab my things from the trunk.

Percy took me under his left arm and guided me to some tree with a gate just beyond it. His right hand was occupied with a long bronze sword that he was leading us through the forest with. Raymond was bringing up the rear with a small short dagger in his right hand and a reed pipe in his left. Percy quickly dragged me beyond the gate that read "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" and turned me so that I faced him.

"Mo, this is your new home, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. The famous demi-god training camp where all the future greats are trained!" He smiled at me then turned me to face the view. I gasped at the beautiful sight before me, welcome home Moria.

**I am so happy with the reaction to this story! Only about a month up and I already have over a hundred views! Like in my story "Hey Jude" I am going to reply to all your comments. If you want to help out, I need a name for this part of the posting. The other story's comment return name is "Review Return" so if you want to help, just leave your ideas in your reviews! Anyways, I have two reviews this chapter! **

**demigod surpreim – I'm happy you like the story! I hope you keep reading!**

**Black Roses Wilt – I'm glad you are curios. I hope you like where the story is going. Oh and, the father will be revealed in just a few chapters so you will see if who you think is right :D Thanks!**

**That's it! I have a question for this chapter for you to answer! It is which character so far would you rather spend a day with fighting monsters? It can be any character, even Mr. Vito from the bakery! I also want to say a special thank you to Black Rose Wilt for favoriting, reviewing, and putting this story on alert, demigod surpreim for reviewing and favoriting, and finally Musicality101 for setting the story on alert! I really appreciate it guys!That's it! See you all next time.**


	5. Welcome Home

Over the hill, I saw rolling fields of green only disrupted by a small river flowing gracefully through the back corner near the horizon. Small buildings of different colors settled quaintly in the form of the Greek letter Omega ( ). The small black building at the right end of the curve appealed to me for some reason. I walked down the stone path towards a large building resembling the classic Greek Parthenon. Down the path, I passed by groups of kids anywhere from eleven years old to kids my age. What are these little kids doing here?

Percy and Raymond walked me to the large building where one man holding a can of diet coke was playing with another half man, half horse thing. Is that really there? First that snaky thing at school now a horseman? They were playing some sort of game with playing cards. Note to self: ask coke guy to teach me how to play. The horseman put down his cards and turned to Ray.

"Hello Raymond, welcome back to camp. I see you were able to keep your eye on Moria for me." How did this thing know my name? He turned to me now. "You are probably wondering who I am. I'm Chiron, the activities director here and I am also a centaur, as you can probably tell."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you the same Chiron that's in all the those old hero stories?" A proud smile stretched across his face that seemed all too use to frowning.

"I see that my reputation is still well known. Yes I am. It's a long story on why exactly I am still alive, one that I'm sure Percy here would love to tell you. First, you need to get settled into your new cabin. Normally, at your age you would know who your godly parent is but it seems that we are breaking all the rules with you. I'll have Raymond and Percy take you to your new home. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He then turned back to the table catching Diet Coke guy looking at his cards. "Oh Dionysus, always trying to get the upper hand."

With that we walked away from the feuding duo. Percy began explaining to me where exactly I would be staying. Apparently, all newcomers who have not yet been claimed by their godly parent must stay in the Hermes Cabin since they take in all the undecided cause their nice like that, again apparently. Usually, kids have to get claimed by the time they are thirteen years old due to some law that was put into action and blah blah blah. I kind of stopped listening after the whole kids claimed by thirteen thing.

Why didn't I get taken here when I was eleven like the regular kids? Its, again APPARENTLY, really hard to make it to sixteen when you are a demi-god. How did I make it on my own then? Sure, I had some run-ins with rouge teachers like Mr. S but I was always able to either get away from them in time or like this last time, send them to Hades or whatever. Just then Mister Voicey Man interrupts my inner monologue.

_Moria, they get send to Tartarus. You must learn this in order to survive. Now, listen to what young and foolish Percy is saying._ And just like before the voice disappeared. I did however have a strange sensation of water being stuck in my ear, worst feeling ever. I guess both Percy and Ray noticed me hitting my head trying to get the water out because I hear chuckles coming from behind me. They had stopped and I didn't even notice, I need to pay attention more often.

"What are you both laughing at?" I stopped hitting my head and placed both of my hands on my hips.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were trying to hit your brain till it started to work or were you just having one of your fits?" Ray said in a smart-ass tone. Attitude much?

"Yea Mo, I honestly thought you were trying to invent some sort of new dance move. I'm going to try it!" Percy then proceeded to copy my actions from before adding in his own music. I swear this boy reminds me of Kronk from that Emperor movie thing.

"No smart asses, I felt like I had water in my ear. I was simply trying to get it out. I do not have seizures for the record." I crossed my arms.

Both boys simply chuckled and walked past me towards a very old, worn out looking building with kids spilling out practically ever crevice. I was about to walk into my new home when I noticed Percy had stopped moving.

"Seaweed Brain! Wait up!" I heard a girl call from what must have been a few cabins down. Percy seemed to answer to this name because a large smile spread across his tired face. Percy turned to Ray and I, who were now standing at my side.

"Guys, I have someone I would love for you to meet." He said with an excited tone in his voice.

A girl with long blonde curly hair came racing over. She was wearing a bright orange T-shirt with the words "Camp Half-Blood" scrolled across it. Upon further inspection, I noticed one small strand of gray hair mixed in with her blond locks. Her piercing grey eyes stood out to me beneath her wispy bangs that seemed curled from sweat. She had a large smile plastered on her face as she threw her arms around Percy. The force nearly knocked him over.

"Whoa Annabeth! I was only gone for like three hours!" Both he and the girl I now knew as Annabeth were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Things were getting awkward fast so I cleared my throat. "Oh! Moria, Raymond this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Moria and Raymond. I think you may have seen Raymond around before but Moria is new here. Still an undeclared."

"Hey, Its nice to meet you. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. After last summer I didn't think I would ever meet anyone undecided over the age of thirteen. Seaweed, didn't you make all the gods swear on the River Styx?" Ok now I'm confused. I thought the Styx was just a band or something.

"Of course I did. Obviously someone went back on the promise. Say, Annabeth, how do you think her father is?" Great, now its time to play 'Whose Father is it Anyway?'

"You certainly don't act like a child of Mr. D or Ares, thank gods. You don't look like a daughter of Zeus or Apollo with your dark hair. You seem way too powerful, seeing as you lasted this long on your own, to be the daughter of Hypnos. I'd say Hades, Poseidon, or Hermes. I'm leaning more on the first two though. Definite Big Three potential." She said all this while looking me up and down. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?

"What is so special about that Big Three thing?" I'm confused, what can I say? "Do they give you like super amazing ninja powers? If so, I want whoever gives you them."

"No, they are the three principle gods namely Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Percy here is a son of Poseidon and his half brother Tyson, he's a Cyclops. We have a girl here named Thalia who is a daughter of Zeus. Finally, we have Nico who is usually in the Underworld but we have the cabin for the odd times he comes up."

"Nico spends all his time with his dad? Awesome! Can I have an effing cool dad like him? We would totally have so much fun." I started jumping up and down with excitement not noticing that Percy, Annabeth and Raymond were no longer smiling. "What? Can't everyone spend time with their parent?"

"Mo," Percy said putting his arm around me, "Usually, demi-gods never get to know their godly parent. It's not very good when they do."

"But that's not fair! I didn't know my dad my entire life and now your saying I never will. When my dad claims me, I'm going to visit him. I don't care if you all try to stop me. I need to know my father." I stomped my way into Hermes' Cabin.

Faces of concern and surprise greeted me; obviously they had no clue who I was or why I was stomping through their cabin. A tall attractive looking guy with longish brown hair and mischievous looking blue eyes smiled down at me. He extended his hand out to me. Suddenly, a boy who looks exactly the same as him, but just a bit older than him came out from one of the rooms behind him.

"Hello pretty lady! Are you our new sister?" I chuckled to myself.

"Nah, I'm an undecided. I know, I know. I'm a little old BUT I bet I won't be here for very long. My dad is going to claim me, I know it." I shook both of their hands. "I'm Moria but call me Mo."

"Score! Now we don't have to worry about being related to this one." The older one whispered not so quietly to his brother.

"I thought all the gods were related. Wouldn't that make us like cousins or some shit? I don't know how you all doing things here BUT incest is not looked kindly on in the real world." The two began laughing at me.

"Before you make an assumption about us, we probably should tell you our names. I am Travis Stoll and this is my brother Connor. Now, even though let's say Connor here wants to get with you and it just so happens you are claimed by Zeus, that does not make him your nephew. It's this weird thing that to be quite honest is a tad bit hard to grasp at first, but you'll get it eventually." Travis threw his arm around my shoulders and guided me back into the areas where the bunks are. I hope I can get top bunk. Connor did a quick jog to get in front of us.

"Unfortunately, us kids of Hermes get first picks for the bunks so all the good ones are chosen. Luckily for you, we have a bunk bed close to ours so you don't have to worry about meeting any of the other guys here." Connor said while he walked backwards.

Connor stopped in front of a small standard twin size bed that looked like something out of a military movie. It was supported by a twin-sized contraption of canvas and piping. Attaching this thing to the wall were two pieces of heavy-duty chains and a few hinges. The bed itself was a tad bit worn from use but over all I could tell whoever slept in this at least took care of it. I put my backpack that I had forgotten I was carrying onto the bed and turned to face the two brothers. They are so going to be my new best friends here. Oh shit, I forgot about Raymond.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality but I have to go meet my cripple best friend now! See you both at dinner!" With that I ran through the cabin and out the door towards the woods. If I knew my best friend, and I do, he would be out thinking in the woods about some brooding teen novel he had just read.

**Super sorry! I know I promised to update often its just, I've been really distracted! Senior year and all. Anyway, this chapter is where I started to get into the groove of writing this thing. So, if you sense like a different feel to this chapter, well its because I wrote this later on. I have a single review! Here we go, oh and still give me suggestions on the name for this! Ok, here we go, again.**

**demigod surpreim: Thanks! Here you go, another chapter! :D**

**That's it! I guess the question for this chapter is wha do you think is going to happen next? I want to see if anyone can guess it!**


	6. Life Can Change in an Instant

Just like I had thought I found Ray sitting on a log with his back facing me. He had apparently forgotten his crutches since I didn't see them anywhere. I was able to sneak up behind him until I was about ten feet away. He heard a twig crack under my sneaker clad foot and turned to face me.

"Having fun with your new friend Mo?" He had either been crying or he is on the verge of it. Why must he always be this way, making me feel guilty when I know I'm wrong?

"Ray, I'm so sorry. You know that I would never ever forget you on purpose." I sat down next to him when I noticed something very strange. Raymond had frigging DONKEY legs or something. "Whoa! What the hell are those?" Raymond stood and showed off his now working legs. Crippled my ass.

"Mo, I'm not exactly what I appear to be." No shit, Sherlock. He continued, "You remember when we talked about my parents and I told you that I was living with my aunt who was a drunk? That was sort of a lie... I really was living on my own all these years coming back to Camp Half-Blood during long vacations from school. They needed me to watch over you all these years."

"So, instead of us actually being friends, all I am to you is a case that whoever the hell is up there ordered you to do? I felt sorry for leaving you behind Ray when I first got here but now, I'm hurt. You lied to me for years about who you truly were and you never once told me who I was. Not cool man, not cool." I began to walk away when I felt more stuff want to come out, here goes the word vomit, "I felt sorry for you all these years, you know for being crippled. I defended you when they use to take your crutches or when the school refused to put in a handicap friendly ramp. To know now that it was all for just one big lie…forget it. I'll see you when I see you."

I walked away from my one friend here into a completely new and scary life. I still didn't know who my dad was. Why didn't he claim me yet? Am I just not important to him? Is he too caught up with his others kids that he forgot about me? I wonder what he looks like.

Well, for the little I remember from when I was little he wore a black suit, he actually looked pretty dapper. I obviously had his eyes, though most of the time they were more of a blood red. He had this sort of dark presence around him; I bet he is awesome on Halloween. All these thoughts flood my brain as I walk the long path back to the main part of camp. On the way, I pass by some stables filled with winged horses. They didn't seem to like me very much. I must remember to go back and help them like me.

I was about at the big house when I ran into a boy much younger than me with a troubled look on his face. "I'm sorry." He hadn't seemed to notice me until that moment because when he looked up he had surprise written across his face.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked.

"No, I'm new here. Moria's the name, don't wear it out!" I then extended my hand to him.

"You look just like my sister," creepy, "Well before she died that is."

"I'm sorry for your loss. What's your name?"

"It's Nico. I swear you could be her twin." He's still caught up on this whole sister thing isn't he?

"You are Hades' son! God, whoops sorry, GODS it must be so cool to be able to visit your dad whenever you want. I don't know who my father is yet. Right now, the three choices are Poseidon, Hermes, and your dad, Hades. I'm honestly hoping for Hades. Maybe I am your sister! Well your half-sister at least." He was still lost in thought. "Well, I have to go… I heard dinner is going to start soon and well, I'm starved. See you around Nico!"

I ran as fast as I could to the dinner thing, I forgot the name, sue me. Turns out I was too early. Oh well, maybe I can get some peace and quiet. On second thought, maybe it's just more time to think about all the unanswered questions I have. Luckily both for my sanity and for all of you, the other kids started to come into the dining area. I spotted Connor and Travis. I waved to them.

"Hey! There's our old newbie!" Connor said. He and his brother made his way over to me weaving their way through kids. Unfortunately, Travis happened to run into the very beginning of the dinner line and broke about twenty plates.

"My bad guys! Put it on our tab." He walked away with his hands held as if he had a gun pointed at him. To be fair, though, he had about fifty or sixty kids with super human powers surrounding him all with potentially deadly weapons. I would be doing the exact same thing! "How's it going, freshie? Anyone give you a swirly yet? Should we do the honors Connor?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to pass on that." I knew I had a sullen look on my face. Connor and Travis both put their arms around my petite shoulders guiding me through all the campers.

"Did you just try to make that kind of rhyme? Hey Connor, I think we have a kid of Apollo here. At least you have the looks for it. Everyone knows that his kids are the second most attractive at camp, after Hermes of course." Both boys gave each other a high five over my head. I absolutely hate being short.

"If you would excuse me for one second guys, I'll be right back," With that Connor left the dining area leaving Travis and I alone to talk. They so planned this.

"Hey Travis, do you know that Nico kid?" I asked him as we found a seat far away from all the other kids, which was surprisingly hard to do.

"He's Hade's son right? Yeah, I've heard of him. I think he was the one who convinced his dad to help us last summer when Kronos was attacking the camp. One of our half-brothers died that day. We really don't like to talk about it." I could tell he was getting upset so I kindly put a single hand on his broad, strong shoulder. I heard his sniffle a bit holding in tears and clear his throat. "His name was Luke. He had some really bad problems that had to do with our dad. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. He died a hero."

"I'm so sorry about your loss Travis. Luke sounded like he was brave; I bet he made your father proud. If only I knew my dad, I want to do something great before I die." He turned to look at me.

"You have great potential. I don't need to be an oracle or a son of Apollo to see that. Back to what you asked though, why are you asking about Nico? He normally keeps to himself."

"Well, I ran into him before I met up with you and your brother. He kept saying that I looked like his sister. No one told me that Hades had two kids! Maybe that means he could actually have another one."

"His sister died two or three summers ago. She joined with Artemis in the Hunt and was killed while away on a quest. He was really hurt by it. Look there he is. He's looking at you. I think he maybe smiling. That's the first time in years I've seen that boy smile. There is a chance that you could be his half-sister. If you are, he will protect you and you will never have to worry about anyone hurting you. He has these weird raising an army of dead guys power or something. I really hope you are his sister, he needs someone like that in his life."

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. Quickly, I wiped them away with the back of my hand and looked back over at Nico. He was at least trying to smile. I gave him a small wave, he waved back. If he turns out to be my brother, I'm not going to let anything hurt that boy. He is too darn adorable and innocent to get hurt like he has again. I turned back to Travis.

"You're the first person here who has told me the entire truth about things. It's extremely refreshing. If I don't get claimed, I honestly would not mind having you as a cabin mate." I smiled up at Travis who was smiling down at me with a sweet glint in his eye.

"You are not so bad either. I think I may have to talk to Connor about officially letting you into our prank group. It's really only him and I but it's the principle of the matter." He shot me a devious smile with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must turn it down. I need to act like a perfect angel until my dad claims me. I don't want him to think he has a horrible daughter now do I?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye a pair of Caribbean blue eyes looking right at me. I turned my head to find Percy, Annabeth, and a red haired goat thing looking at Travis and I. I noticed that they were huddled around in a secretive manner discussing something intently. I turned to Travis and told him I would catch up with him later and jogged over to the rag tag group.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about? Anything important? I heard a really good rumor! Rumor has it that I am now either a bastard child of Hephaestus or a rejected nymph who can't find her way back to her tree. I kind of like the first one mostly because I'm not dumb in that one. Which one are you more in favor of? Bastard child or Dumb ass nymph?" I tried to do that wiggly eyebrow thing that Travis did before but ended up only having them laugh and a headache.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious! Was your one eyebrow trying to chase after the other one? Anyway, I'm Grover. Yes, I have goat legs. I prefer to be called a satyr. Finally, yes I do have a soul. Now that we have all those troublesome questions answered, nymphs always caught my fancy so the latter. How about you Percy?" Grover propped his elbow onto Percy's much taller shoulder in an attempt to look cool. Percy shook his head while he chuckled. Chuckled is a funny word. It's better than giggling though. I swear guys giggling are the most unattractive- oops! Sorry, it's the ADHD. Moving on…

"I have to agree with Mo. I would much rather be a kid of Hephaestus. You would have totally cool building skills." He mimed some sort of hammering action while, pathetically, thrusting his hips. I can see cool is not dear old Percy's department.

"How about you Annabeth?" I said turning my body to face hers. Jealously was radiating off of this girl. Why? I have no idea.

"Nymph. Being stupid is the worst thing in the world. You would know that if you were a daughter of Athena. Come on Seaweed Brain, Grover. We should really go eat." Annabeth then pulled both boys by the collars of their shirts over to the dinner line.

I sighed. I lost my appetite a long time ago but now I don't think I'll ever get it back. I've gone through so much today that I'm exhausted. I decided to head back to my cabin early to get some rest. On the way, I see Connor leaving the cabin area and I wave to him. I yelled over that I was heading to be early. At this point, I really didn't care. I kept having these thoughts of my dad creep into my brain. What if I end up being related to Percy? I don't like him or anything but he's nice to me. What if the one rumor is true? No one ever thought of good old Phesty. I have been convincing myself that I could be the kid of Hades, what if I'm not? I don't think I could handle that disappointment.

I managed to find my way to my bed. That's pure memory right there. I got lucky that I didn't get lost within the large hive like cabin that was currently empty except for me. I saw that there were two bright orange shirts on my bed with the words "Camp Half-Blood" scrolled across it. Under the words was a picture of a winged horse etched in black ink. Cool, now I have more clothes! I couldn't pack everything into my backpack when I left home and I needed a couple more shirts. I put the shirts in my bag and pulled down the covers so I could get in. Like I said before I don't get hot or cold.

Pulling the blankets up over my shoulders, I tried to close my eyes and sleep but my thoughts sped up to super sonic speed. I tossed and turned as I let my thoughts envelop my mind. I thought back to how I handled leaving my mother, I feel guilty. I really treated her badly when I was leaving. I wish I had a cell phone so I could call her apologize. I knew at some point I would want to go home again and at the moment, I didn't have a home to go to. Memo to self: Ask Connor and Travis about how we can contact people back in the mortal world.

The time passed slowly as I watched the sunset over the rolling hills that were located far off outside the window that was across the room. As the sun left the sky, I felt myself starting to relax. My eyelids started to feel heavy and my vision began to blur. I absolutely love this feeling.

Just as I thought I would be able to go to sleep, I felt tears pour out of my eyes. I had lost my best and only true friend. I lost the one place I could go back to. Now, I was the bastard child who made one of the gods break their promise. So much happened today that I simply could not take it. I cried and cried until I fell asleep. Even after all the years of Blaze beating me, I had never cried myself to sleep before. Everything is changing here, I guess.

**Well this chapter was sort of filler. We meet Annabeth and Nico. Also, we sort of figure out what Annabeth and Moria's relationship is going to be. Oh and Ray and Mo have a fight. I know I promised that I would update often. Recently I've been super busy because it's the last semester of my senior year and I had a play to perform in and my laptop broke. I know, excuses, excuses, excuses. The point is that since A.) I performed in my play. B.) I have time now to write and C.) My other story, Hey Jude is winding down so I can do my other projects. I have two reviews! I'm thinking that I will call the review time Hermes' Message Corner. Tell me what you think!**

**demigod surpreim: Hey! I updated! Hope you loved it!**

**Aletha Clark: Thank you so much! I never thought I was good at summaries to be honest. So thank you for telling me that.**

**That's it! I have one question for you this time, Who is your favorite god or goddess both Greek and Roman? That's it! Happy April everyone!**


	7. Pressing the Fast Forward Button

As soon as the sun went down the night before, the sun came back up. That's the wonderful thing about summer. The actual amount of time that its dark out is extremely short this time of year. I felt myself, for the first time in my life, wake with the rising of the sun. It's amazing how warm and pure the sun can be when you don't have things like cars or cell phones interrupting your appreciation of that huge ball of light.

I slowly raised myself out of bed and stretched. As lovely as the bed felt last night, it gave me a huge pain in my back and the pillows made my neck stiff. I looked around and noticed almost everyone else in the cabin was passed out. The only person who was up was a small girl over at the other corner of the newbie room, looking through a book. I got up out of bed and walked over to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" I said to the small girl with blonde hair. She looked up at me and her chocolate brown eyes looked right through me, she was scared.

"I miss my dad. I had a bad dream last night and I decided to look at the scrapbook him and I put together." She was hugging the book like it was her last connection to her father. I motioned to the side of the bed where her feet were and she nodded. I kindly sat down.

"I miss my mom too. The only good thing is I know that I still have her at home. I'm sure your dad is they're waiting for you to come back." I gave her a small caring rub on her arm. She started to cry.

"No, he won't. When my satyr was bringing me here, a monster attacked our house. Jill pulled me out of there before I knew what happened to my dad. I talked to Nico when I learned his dad was Hades and he told me my daddy was dead. It's not fair. I don't have my dad anymore and I don't even know who my mom is. Why can't I just be a normal kid?" She sobbed into her pillow while her tiny body shook with despair. I moved over closer to her and hugged her. I stroked her hair trying to calm this sweet hurt girl down.

"You know something great about being a demi-god? You have half-brothers and sisters out there. Once your mom claims you, you will have family again. I don't any mom could resist claiming you as her daughter. Now shh. What's your name?" she looked up at me with her big puppy dog brown eyes and wiped a small tear that was running down the side of her face away with the back of her hand.

"Angelica Beau. I just got here a few weeks ago. I'm only eleven." I need to make sure this girl is ok. Her little eyes are just pulling at my heartstrings. Apparently one of the guys must have heard us because I felt the bed sink in behind me from the weight of someone. I turned and saw that it was Connor.

"You girls ok over here?" He subtly slid an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him then looked back over to Angelica.

"Yea, thanks Connor. Angelica here just had a bad dream. I was just checking to make sure that she was ok." I said while getting up. "Angelica, I'm just going to go for a walk. I'm sure Connor here will look after you while I'm gone." I sent a sympathetic smile both her and Connor's way.

I walked out of the cabin with the sun just barely in the sky. I loved the feeling of the warmth on my skin. I walked through the paths of the camp. I'm so use to being alone that all this sudden attention is throwing me off. I started a quick jog around the shores of the lake that was located towards the end of the stream that ran through the camp. I was interrupted from my peacefulness when I literally ran into Raymond.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry. I was just caught up in trying to learn my way around here. I will just be on my way though." I started to run away when Raymond caught me by the arm and stopped me.

"Are you still angry at me? I was just trying to protect you, Mo." Sucking up, much?

"You lied to me. Do you honestly expect me to get over it that quickly? Me? The queen of holding grudges? I'm not even angry anymore. I'm pissed at you. I wish I could do such bad things to you but luckily for you, I'm too nice of a person to do that! I just want to punch something!" I turned and punched a tree near the path. Oops, I think there are nymphs here…Remind me to go back and apologize to that nymph.

"Mo, you should probably know something right now. You have a giant skull floating above your head. Looks like you were a daughter of Hades after all." He said while pointing just above my head.

I rushed over to the lake and looked down at my reflection. Just like Ray had said, I saw a dark grey skull floating above my head. It was not completely solid since it looked like it was made of this weird smoky looking stuff. Suddenly my eyes turned from the blood red that they normally were to a dark and ominous black. I had a new surge of anger and pride race through my body. I turned back to Raymond with what I knew was a fire in my eyes.

"Well, now you have the wrath of a daughter of Hades coming after you. You may be the one who 'protected' me all these years but you damn well know that if you cross me, especially now, there will be hell to pay. Literally."

I walked away from Raymond with a new sort of confidence in my stride. I knew who my father was and now knowing that I could get to know my father like Nico, I can't help but feel happy. Oh, yeah! I have a brother now! I ran my way back to the cabins where all the campers were coming out of their cabins. When I reached the first cabin, all the kids stopped and looked at me. Shock was etched across each of their faces.

"Mo." I heard a familiar voice call to me from across the crowd. I knew it was Percy.

"Percy! I know who my dad is!" I ran over and hugged him. He groaned in pain. I guess I don't know my own strength yet. "Now since Nico can see our dad, maybe I can too! I was hoping that he would be Hades." Percy put his hands on my shoulders.

"Mo, Nico only gets to see Hades cause he didn't fit in here at camp and the underworld was the only place he could feel at home. He can do this weird shadow travel thing which is the only way he could get to the underworld and back easily." He said this in a whisper so that the crowd that was forming could not hear. Suddenly, Nico came rushing out of the large crowd of campers.

"So, its true. I have myself another sister. I knew you looked like Bianca." He had hurt in his eyes, like his father had been lying to him, which he was.

I felt sorry for the kid, to be honest. His first REAL sister died one day on a quest, and then he had to go years without anyone he could truly connect to. Instead he had to spend all his time in the underworld surrounded by dead people. Now, he finds out that he had this sister hidden away that his father never told him about. If I were him, I would feel confused, depressed, and hurt. Mostly, though, I would feel angry towards the gods, towards my dad, and mostly towards whoever kept my long lost sister or brother away from me.

"Nico, I'm so sorry. Now that we're brother and sister, though, I want to get to know you. If anything, I want to learn everything I can about Dad." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, we'll see how things go. Chances are Percy here will find someway to get you killed, that's what happened with Bianca anyway." With that, a small boy ran up to us with a sharpie.

"Oh my gods! You're Moria right? I can't believe I actually got to meet a child of one of the Big Three! You see, I'm the son of Iris, you know goddess of rainbows? I'm Aden Rainbow, ironic, huh?" he was all jittery, something tells me someone gave him some Kool-Aid. Knowing all about ADHD, that's something you never do. That's like giving someone with depression a rope. It's just a horrible thing to do.

"Well it looks like it's your lucky day kid. You see, this here is my brother Nico and my friend Percy. I have a feeling you have heard of them. Sons of Hades and Poseidon and all." I was all smiles but they were fake. The kid started to squeal with excitement. Yep, his mother is definitely Iris. "Well, my brother, Percy and I all have important work we have to do. After all, I think I heard that we have a capture the flag game tonight, right?" I sent a wink their way. They better back me up on this.

"Yeah! It's Ares versus Athena. I think you and Nico will be with Ares, Mo." Percy hooked his arm around my shoulders. "I think we ought to get going guys. We seem to be causing a scene."

"Yes, come on Nico, you and Percy need to teach me how to fight." I hooked my hand around Nico's elbow and pulled him with Percy and I as we walked away from the large group. The kid Aden was left behind in our dust from how quickly all three of us ran away.

We were able to escape to the lake that I ran into Raymond at. We sat down on the grass just looking at each other. None of us knew how to say the things we wanted to say. I wanted to talk about what I would do now that I knew who my father was. Nico wanted to talk about how he wanted to protect me and how he wanted me to have nothing to do with Percy. Finally, Percy wanted to give me advice on how to deal with all these changes. I knew what everyone was thinking, but no one had the guts to say anything. The silence continued until Annabeth came running over.

"So, I heard Hades claimed you. Congratulations on that. I sort of figured he would be your dad in the end. You both have very…similar traits." She sent me a death glare. Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. This bitch can't possibly scare me.

"Seeing as you probably don't want me to get pissed off, I will take that as a compliment." I crossed my arms and Annabeth mimicked my actions. We both exchanged death glares that were only broken by an abnormally large hand waving in front of our faces. I looked and saw that it was Travis with his brother Connor standing next to him. They both had smirk grins on their faces, something I know they got from their father.

"I thought we would have more time together, newbie! Angelica is going to be heartbroken. She was looking forward to fighting with you in the Capture the Flag match tonight. Now, we are going to be on different sides. Normally, Hades' cabin sits out of Capture the Flag, but now that you AND Nico are here, you are qualified to play. " Travis wiggled his eyebrows while saying this. How do these guys do that?

"Oh yeah! Angelica! Tell her that I will meet her about twenty minutes before the game. I really have to go to fight training now. I don't know how to use a sword and from what I've heard, you guys' games are really intense." I can tell this is going to be a really long day; lets hope Annabeth doesn't kill me during Capture the Flag.

**The big reveal finally happened! Moria is the daughter of Hades after all. I know I made it super obvious. By the way, do you guys like the relationship between the Stoll brothers and Moria or do you want more Moria and Percy? Well actually, since I have most of this written let me rephrase that question. Which relationship do you like better? Alright its time for Hermes' Message Corner! I have one review!**

**Aletha Clark: Thank you so much for updating. I really like that you make me edit my chapters! When you said the thing about typos, I was like "Wait do I have any in my other chapters?" I hoped you enjoyed how this chapter went.**

**That's it for this time! Tell me, who do you guys like with Moria? Most importantly, who do you want the villain to be in this series? I love this story so much so the feedback always helps since the ending is still not written. I really am looking forward to the next chapter! See you all next time! Oh and for the Hunger Games fans who read this, May the Odds and the Gods be Ever in your Favor!**


	8. Practice Time, Brother

Percy and Nico showed me over to the practice sword-fighting arena. Percy pardoned himself by saying that he should do some damage control with Annabeth. He was right of course. He and Annabeth are friends and it's not right that I would be the reason that his and her friendship would end. Even though, I hate her fucking guts still. Not even Percy could change how I feel about her. That left Nico and I to battle it out. This should be fun.

"I know Dad must have left you a weapon. I found my sword near the River Styx, but you were able to defend yourself all these years. So, what did he leave you?" Nico said while pulling his sword from some sort of secret compartment in his backpack. I started to fiddle with the bracelet Mom said Dad left me.

"Well, when my teacher attacked me just before I came to camp, I pushed the front of my bracelet and this black sword transformed from it. My mom said that our dad gave it to her when she became pregnant with me." I unclasped the bracelet from my wrist revealing an even whiter piece of skin. I touched the enamel part of the bracelet, which resembled something of a dark cloud formed in the shape of a skull. Magically, the small silver and black bracelet turned into a long black sword. It had about three nicks in it but other than that, it was beautiful. The emblem was now located where the grip and the blade come together. I looked across over to Nico who looked mildly impressed.

"Sis, I'm impressed. You have one beautiful sword there. Now, lets see if you can actually use it." He then lunged at me with all his might swinging his sword in an expert fashion.

"Whoa! I thought we were practicing! You almost killed me!" I said all this through short breaths. I am extremely out of shape and trying to talk and block the sword of your master brother is hard. You try it! Nico managed to get a hold on the handle of my sword and momentarily stopped the fight.

"You need to get out of your head. You are a freaking demi-god! You have battle instincts in you. Let them take over. Now come on! Take a swing at me. I'll let you have the first blow." He was just gluten for punishment, isn't he?

I swung with all my might right at his sword arm but he dodged it then did a quick slicing motion towards to my side. I felt my pulse rush in my ears blocking out all sound. I managed to move my hip away from the sword and then aimed mine at his feet. He jumped up and away. I saw my opportunity. I threw a couple of swings his way then I reached out for his handle. I managed to get a hold of it. He tried to maneuver his sword around so he could get a blow to my head but it was too late. I pushed his hand off the handle completely and held it pointed to his throat. He was smiling at me and I was trying to catch my breath.

"So, how did I do, bro?" I said handing his sword back to him.

"Let's just say, those kids Athena kids better be scared shitless. After all, they have the kids of Hades to worry about." He put away his sword in his secret compartment or some shit. I touched the emblem again and it turned back into my bracelet. I clasped it back on and sighed.

"Nico, what's Dad like? Is he an asshole or more of a hidden teddy bear kind of guy?"

"It depends on what day you talk to him. When our step mom is gone, you know Persephone, he doesn't really like to be bothered by anyone. The only good thing for him during that time is step grandma, Demeter, is finally gone. All she talks about is how Persephone is stupid for staying with Dad and how he doesn't give her enough grains. It gets annoying after a while. I met her last summer during the big Titan battle. Overall, though, Dad does his best. He has this thing about Zeus and Poseidon, but he always looks out for us. Why else would he keep me and…Bianca in that hotel in Las Vegas and you with your mom?" He had a point.

"Do you think I could meet him? I know its pretty much unheard of but I figured since you get to see Dad…maybe I could too."

"It's not that easy, Mo. I'll think about it ok?" I squealed in delight and hugged Nico.

"Sorry, you're not really a hugger." I said pulling away.

"I have one warning for you though," Oh great, here comes protective brother Nico, "Don't ever go on a quest with Percy. He got my other sister killed and I don't want you ending up like her."

"I know this is probably a sore subject for you but what was she like?"

"She was a lot like you. She had the same hair, same skin color and you both had the same freckle right above your right eyebrow. She had the same personality as you. I could tell that from the minute I met you. She was so giving and kind. She died trying to protect everyone on the mission. Percy should have died in her place though. I told him to look after her and he let her die. I guess I'm still caught up on that. It's the curse of being the kid of Hades. It's our fatal flaw. Enough about that, I think you had someone you were suppose to see before the game?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you so much for your help Nico. I'll see you just before the game. BE PREPARED TO KICK SOME ATHENAIN ASS!" I ran off to the battlefield where I saw little Angelica waiting for me. This is most definitely going to be an interesting game of Capture the Flag.

**Some Hades child bonding! I have re-read my story and I am truly astounded on how, not to sound conceited, good it was. Trust me when I say the best drama has yet to come! This chapter, in my opinion, is one of my favorites. Mostly because I love the character Nico and I love writing for him. He has so many levels to his personality. If any of you are concerned about the cursing he does, he is a kid of Hades. They are the bad-ass kids. In my head, that makes sense. Not to mention, he isn't the same little kid from when he was first introduced into the series. I don't really have any reviews for Hermes' Message Corner, unfortunately. I really do reply to every one of them! They help me a lot! That's it for this time! Except for the question…who else is excited for summer? My summer starts now so look out for more updates! That's it! See you all later!**


	9. Capture the Flag

"Angie! Angie, over here!" I yelled over to Angelica. She turned and saw me waving like a crazy person and let out a little giggle. She jogged over to me and hugged me. She's a hugger, unlike someone I know!

"Moria! I heard that your dad claimed you. Maybe now my mom will claim me too. I want to be just like you. " She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Connor told me that we would be fighting against Ares today, which team are you on?"

"I'm on Team Ares. Nico, my brother, taught me how to fight just now. I bet you are a better fighter though. If anything, you could probably just use your cuteness to make the other guy surrender." I ruffled her hair in a playful manner. Before she could reach up and fix it, something fixed it for her. Weird…

"I don't even have a sword. I have to keep borrowing a sword from the armory. Luckily, Connor and Travis get me the best one. It had like five dings in it but it works fine. They said the last person to use it was this girl from their cabin."

"Are Travis and Connor treating you ok? If not, I will beat them up." I sent a wink her way.

"They are the best Mo. They told me to tell you that they have already moved all your stuff into your cabin. They are really going to miss you and me too." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes but I would not let this girl see me cry. I need to be strong for her.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. Maybe next time we play capture the Flag we can be on the same time and kick some butt together." She nodded with excitement. Our time bonding was cut short when all the other campers started to file into the battlefield.

I saw Nico over talking to someone from what I assume was the Ares cabin so I said goodbye to Angelica and ran over to my brother. Sorry, that's still weird to say. He was talking to a girl named Clarisse about what our strategy for the game will be. Apparently, she wanted us to basically sit out and he wanted to use our cabin as our secret weapon. They compromised by saying that our cabin would be used to defend our flag. Since we are great at hiding, her exact words, we can have the element surprise on our enemy.

Chiron came running, well galloping; over with a very large horn and a very large fanny pack fitted where his human and horse body came together. It looked like a little belt with the pack serving as the belt buckle. Someone should tell him that no matter what times you are from, fanny packs are never ok no matter who you are. He put the horn up to his lips and made a sound like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone stopped his or her conversations.

"As you well know, tonight's game of capture the flag is going to be Athena Cabin against Ares Cabin. The cabins will be divided like they usually are. The only exception is that tonight Hades Cabin will be participating in our game. Since usually Poseidon plays with team Athena, Hades will play with Ares to even things out. We will start with the sound of my horn. Get into your positions, demi-gods!" Chiron galloped over to a large hill that over looked the battleground.

I followed Nico over to where we would be hiding. We decided to climb up a tree and sat a couple of branches just out of sight of the path that led to our red flag. Once I got situated on my tree limb, I unclasped my bracelet and pressed the emblem making my sword transform back into my sword.

"You know you should really give it a name." Nico's voice surprised me and I almost fell out of the tree. That would blow our entire strategy. I quickly steadied myself.

"What do you think I should name it? You're the expert on Greek culture out of the two of us." I looked carefully over my beautiful black sword. I knew he was right in saying she needed a name. Wait, are swords considered "she" like cars?

"Well, I gave my sword the nickname 'Death's Guardian' since I found it in the underworld and I nicely guide the monsters, and whoever pisses me off into Dad's realm. You should name it something dark and fitting. Maybe something like 'the Black Widow'?" He was admiring his own sword while he said this.

"I like Black Widow. It seems like it fits both the beauty and the danger of this thing. You're a genius, you know that?" Black Widow and I are going to be in fine use today, at least I hope. I hope that Annabeth is the one to find the flag. Not that I'm bitter or holding a grudge or anything. I saw Nico have a proud smile on his face, glad to know that I could make the angst go away for just a few minutes.

We sat there in silence waiting for someone to try and get our flag. What seemed like hours pasted by with nothing, until suddenly my wish was granted when both Percy and Annabitch arrived swords drawn ready to take on anyone who gets in their way. They started to walk over to the flag when Nico and I dropped down from our hiding place. I couldn't land on my feet, knowing I would break my ankle, so I managed to curl myself into a ball and did a summersault landing in a weird kind of ninja stance. I quickly got up and pointed my sword right at Annabeth's throat. This bitch is not going to take our teams flag without going through me.

"Nice to see they put Hades Cabin on guard duty. This will obviously be easy. Percy, you take care of Nico. I'll handle the newbie here, she should be easy to defeat." Her ego is starting to get its own orbit around the sun.

She did a quick hand signal and swung her sword at mine. She swung right, I blocked her blow. She tried to get at my feet; I jumped over her sword just like Nico did before when we were practicing it. I took a quick jab at her sword-fighting arm getting a good slice into her skin. Her face was pained but she continued to throw her sword around.

We continued in this fashion until I get a good slice into the back of her knee. I know for a fact that was painful but this is war. You have to do what you have to do. Nico managed to get Percy's sword away from him. When Nico looked over at a now crying Annabeth, Percy got away. He ran for the flag and I took off after him. I was pissed at myself for letting the game go to far. I was pissed at Nico for letting Percy get away. I wanted to go something, anything to keep Percy from getting to that flag.

I felt a strong pull in my lower abdomen and my vision went close to completely black. All I saw in the blurry darkness was Percy crawling back from a sudden burst of something. Eventually my vision cleared and I saw what Percy was crawling away from. Surrounding the blood red flag, a ring of black flames was roaring away. I have no clue how I did it, but personally I'm impressed with myself. Did I even do that?

Nico looked over at me and back at the ring of flames that were staying in that perfect circle shape never even causing the flag to singe. Questions are going to be asked and I don't know if I have any answers to them. Nico ran off to get Chiron to help Annabeth who was writhing in pain. I was still marveled by the ring of black flames I managed to conjure. Percy walked over to me, obviously giving up his game.

"How the Hades did you do that?" he pointed towards the flames.

"I don't know. I was angry and I wanted to stop you. I felt this weird pull in my abs and my vision went all blurry and dark. I thought Nico had caught up with you and was holding a sword to your throat. Has anyone ever done this before?" I turned to Percy.

"Nope. We've had some really weird stuff happen here; mostly caused by the Stoll or myself brothers but never anything like this. Maybe Nico could have some answers for you, being that your related and all." He shrugged his shoulders.

We heard battle cries coming towards us and the sound of celebration; I knew we had won the game. They were just a few feet down the path when the flames went away leaving in its place a circle of blood red burnt grass. Now that is even cooler than the black flames.

Leading the pack was Clarisse holding the blue flag with pride. She stopped short in her tracks when she saw both the ring of red burnt grass and Annabeth lying on the ground shaking from pain. Oh yeah, I had forgotten all about her. She ran over to Annabeth's side.

"What happened? No one has ever gotten much less a small scrape on Annabeth. You, Maria, did you do this to her?" Great, now people are getting my name wrong.

"First of all, its Moria, I prefer Mo, not Maria. I am not a nun who goes to live with some rich dude and ends up murdering him. Second, yes I did and I am damn proud of myself. I protected the flag just like you wanted me to. I saved all your asses from losing." I touched my sword and clasped the bracelet it turned into onto my wrist.

"You never go this far in a war game. Where is Chiron? Did someone go and get him?" She seemed to have forgotten to apologize for calling me the wrong name. From what I've heard, it won't be the last time someone gets my name wrong.

"Nico went to get him. Annabeth will be fine. All you demi-gods have magic healing powers."

"No we don't you idiot! We are mortal after all. Sure as a demi-god you can handle these things better but you aren't invincible! Next time, don't get so carried away. Anyway, thank you for helping us win. I see my plan worked out perfectly." She smiled in a proud manner. Just then Nico arrived back with Chiron on his heels.

"We made up that plan together. From what I remember you wanted us over by the river, the place where no one goes during a game." He sent me a wink, "Annabeth is right there, Chiron. Do you think she will be ok?"

Chiron quickly looked over Annabeth's few cuts and the one on the back of her knee and her arm. He looked over to Nico then Percy and nodded. That's one less thing I have on my mind now. I can move on! Sadly, Chiron could not move on since he stood up on all his horse legs and walked over to Nico, Percy, and I.

"What happened here? Which one of you did this to Annabeth?" He looked all around the three of us then stopped at me. Apparently, I was subconsciously playing with my bracelet, something I do when I'm nervous. "Moria, did you do this to her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for getting to into the game but you said we defend our flag at all costs. I simply defended my flag." I knew I was not going to get out of it so easily.

"What about that ring of grass? Did you do that also?" He pointed towards the ring.

"I honestly don't know, Chiron! I felt this pull in my abs and my vision went dark and blurry. When it went back to normal, well. There were these black flames surrounding the flag and they stayed in a perfect circular shape. What was it?"

"I fear even I don't know. You seem to have a power that no one in our history has ever had. We shall need to work with you to refine those powers and maybe we can get to the root of what exactly that power is." He bent down and slowly picked Annabeth up in his arms. "I must go and take Annabeth here to the infirmary."

He galloped off leaving Percy, Nico and I all behind. The other campers all had left to follow Chiron over to the infirmary. I knew she was going to be ok but I still had a small twinge of regret running through my brain. Percy looked over at me still in shock and then ran off after Chiron. Nico and I were the only ones left on the battlefield.

"Well that was interesting." Nico said breaking our silence. You don't know the half of it, brother. I wish I could tell you.

**Yes! Finally my favorite chapter! Writing this was so much..fun I guess. It was very liberating. Anyway, what do you all think of Moria's power? Is it too…out of this world or is it good enough? Also, what kind of music do you think that Moria is into? I'm really trying to get back into this story! I've re-read what I've written and I've done some editing so hopefully its better. If you do see any mistakes or anything don't be afraid to say so. That's it! I don't have anything to write back to but thank you to those of you who have favorited, put this story on alert, and put me on alert. Thanks! May the Gods ever be in your Favor!**


	10. Daughter Meets Father

I spent the rest of the night in our cabin. I honestly didn't want to deal with the million questions I knew I would get from everyone at camp. I went to sleep on a nice bed in the same room as Nico. That night I had a very strange dream. I felt myself rise out of my body. Then a strong pulling sensation came over me pulling me back through my body and bed down to what I assumed was the Underworld. Oh shit, am I dead? Great, I didn't get killed when I was fighting Annabeth but I died in my sleep. I am such a loser.

Flying through the Underworld was extremely weird considering how now freaked out I was. Strangely, I actually felt right at home surrounded by the thousands of people who looked completely see through. I soared past a glowing green river, a large three headed dog, and a large building with a line of souls waiting straight into a large palace looking place. I went right through a wall and only stopped when I got in front of a man sitting at a very large throne made out of skulls.

"Moria, it's been so long. Come here and say hello." That's weird, none of the other things in this place saw me but he can? Who the hell is he anyways? "Ah, you must be wondering who I am. I'm your father, Hades. Or have you forgotten the time I came to your house when you were young?"

"Dad? Why did you bring me here? Am I dead?" I looked around the room and noticed a flowery throne that was currently empty. Dad chuckled, he sounds just like Nico.

"No you are not dead. If you were, King Minos would be judging you right now. All my children get the front of the line at the judgment pavilion. I brought you here to warn you not to ever go on a quest with that Percy Jackson. My nephew has caused much trouble while he has been at Camp Half-Blood and I don't want him to hurt any other one of my children. Speaking of my children, how is Nico?" The skulls surrounding my father's throne began to move when I realized they were attacked to full skeletons. I must have jumped in surprised. "No worries child, they are simply my protectors."

"Oh, okay. Nico is fine, he and I helped win our game of capture the flag." I knew I had to ask him about the black flames. "Hey, dad? During the game, I got really angry with myself and everyone and I may have caused a ring of black flames to surround our flag. Is this normal for one of your kids? How did I do it? I'm scared."

"Calm yourself Moria. Being the god of the Underworld, I have special powers. When I have children, they get a special power from me. Nico has the ability to raise an army of dead souls. You, my dear child, have the power to control and create dark energy. It's a rare thing for a daughter of Hades to have. Use your gift only in time of absolute need, or whenever you get pissed with someone. It's a wonderful way to settle a grudge." He snapped his fingers and a large dog like thing came out from the darkness.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Dark energy? Like I can control like dark balls of energy and shit? I'm like a witch!"

"Oh no! Witches do not exist. They were simply my children, or you know my brothers and sisters children. Those silly mortals thought that they were doing 'magic' instead of using their abilities they inherited from us." He seemed rather annoyed by this, "Stupid mortals."

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, in a few days time, you will meet someone who is going to change your entire life. This person, if you let them, could kill you. Do not, under any circumstances, let this person near your bracelet or know that you can summon dark energy. You understand?" He had gotten up out of his chair and was not stand right in front of me. This is the closest I have been to my father and I am sixteen years old, wonderful.

"Yes, I understand. Can I tell Chiron?" He cringed.

"I suppose if you have to. Just don't tell anyone, besides your brother, that you were summoned here tonight." He swished his hand and I started to fly away but he stopped mid-swish. "Moria, I am sorry for not being in your life and I am sorry for not claiming you sooner. I loved you too much that after Bianca died, I needed to keep you hidden away so Percy could not hurt you as well. I hope you can understand."

"I understand, Dad. I love you too. I'll tell Nico you said hi." He then swished his hand again, and I was off. Flying back through the underworld I got to see everything again. This time though, I saw the most beautiful place ever. I want to get there when I die, maybe that's where the Christians got heaven from?

I arrived back in my bed and jolted up taking a large breath of air. Nico startled away. He reached over from his bed and found his sword. "What happened? Are you ok? Did someone try to kill you?"

"Nico! Calm down. Dad summoned me to his palace! I got to meet him! He told me about my powers and holy shit! I can create and control dark energy! How cool is that?" I jumped out of bed and sat next to him on his bed.

"Was that the only thing he wanted you for?"

"No, he said that in a few days, someone would come into my life that is going to change it. They may even kill me! We can't tell anyone about that part but only Chiron can know about the dark energy thing." Nico looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, "What?"

"Did Dad say anything else?"

"Oh yeah! He told me to tell you that he said hi. And something about keeping me hidden after…you know who died. I forgive him, that's all that matters. I guess the curse of being a child of Hades doesn't apply to me." Nico let a rather large yawn and put down his sword.

"Yea, good for you. I'm going to go back to sleep now since you woke me up for no reason. Try not to wake me up again. Even though, I'm your little brother I have a lot more battle experience than you." He turned over and quickly went back to sleep. The sound of his heavy breathing and snores filled the small dark cabin with only the moonlight helping me see.

I knew I couldn't possibly go back to sleep after that so I decided to just sit there in the darkness and think. I've been thinking a lot lately. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. I thought about what I did to Annabeth the previous night and how guilty I felt. I knew I needed to do something. On a whim, I crawled out of bed clad only in sleeping shorts and a tank top and took off for the infirmary.

The night seemed especially dark as a large black cloud covered the moon. Unable to see, I decided to try out my power. I concentrated closely on my hand and focused all my anger on it. My vision blurred again and when it went back to normal I saw a dark grey flame glowing in my hand. It gave me just enough light so I could see about three feet ahead of me. Score one for Moria!

I ran all the way to the infirmary and saw that all the lights were on in there so I put out the small flames in my hand. I feel so powerful when I do that. Anyway, I walked up the small set of stairs into the building. Rows of cots filed the room with other campers tending towards the kids in the cots. I looked around for Annabeth and saw a head of blonde hair on a pillow far in the back. I walked over to her bed and found her away staring straight ahead.

"Hello Moria, you here to chop off my entire leg?" She must have heard me come in.

"No, I'm here to apologize." I'm not exactly sorry for hurting her I was more sorry for letting myself get so into the game.

"I know for a fact you are not sorry. Listen, you don't like me and I don't like you. Seaweed Breath, or Percy, seems to like you. I have one thing to say to you. You stay away from my boyfriend. You have no clue how much Percy and I have gone through. You will not come in and ruin that for us." She had a pained expression while saying this, but it was still intimidating.

"You are about the fifth person who has told me to stay away from him. Unlike everyone else, I am going to tell you exactly what I think. Percy and I have only known each other for days! He and his mom saved me from my abusive stepfather and a mother who did nothing to stop him. I own him my life. I am going to be friends with him if I want to. Not you, my brother, my dad, or even Zeus can stop me, you understand me?" She gave out a large huff and turned back to her side where she was looking before I came in. I saw her wince in pain. I guess that's a yes.

I went back to my cabin again led by my grey flames. I made it back to my cabin with it still being dark outside. I got inside and managed to lie down before the sun came up. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep that night so I just waited for the sun to rise yet again.

I have enemies already and it's only my second day. I thought this would be a place where I would feel accepted. I thought I would make friends who are just like me. I thought that I would find out who I truly am and find my father. I thought this place would help me escape from my anger and resentment. Most of those things have not come true. Even though, I found a brother and yes, I got to know my dad, I still feel more alone than ever. This is because of Annabeth and everyone looking at me like I am going to be the next person dead. It's not exactly what I had hoped for.

**We have Hades' first appearance folks! Its so weird you know? Writing for the King of the Underworld. I really don't know what to say besides I hope you all like this. This story is my baby. I have worked so hard on it. Every little detail in this has been worked out in my head. I just hope its as good as I think it is. Anyways, its time for Hermes' Message Corner! I have two new reviews:**

**mikitmerlinhadesfan – I'm glad you like it! The reason why Annabeth hates Moira is….coming up in a later chapter! I wish I could answer your question but! That would give away stuff.**

**nonnieDephlyn – Her power was like a hard thing to come up with. It took me about three days and fifteen different attempts to come up with. I didn't want it to be like any of the existing characters so it was a bit….difficult. The sword's name however only took two tries. I think the original name was Black Beauty. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**That's it! Wow, I liked that last response. You guys, you can ask me any questions you want about how I came up with different things. I really like talking about it, honestly. Oh! And tell me if you like Black Beauty or Black Widow better. I may change it. Happy July everyone! I look forward to seeing your reviews! May the Gods ever be in your Favor!**


	11. The Prophecy and The Kiss

Days went by with the same things happening. I would go to my training and the other kids would all stare at me. I knew that they were whispering. They wanted to know what happened that day during capture the flag. Luckily for me, when I told Chiron what exactly my father said to me, he knew we had to keep it a secret.

"Powers that great need to be kept under wraps so that the wrong people won't find out about them." He said gravely. He was right of course. When is Chiron not right?

The only people in camp who knew exactly how much power I had inside of me were Nico, Chiron, and I. Percy tried to ask me about it a few times, but he eventually got the idea I didn't want to talk about it when I set his shorts on fire. He, of course, didn't know it was me. The thing that scared me was it felt good to do that to Percy.

I am in no means a cruel person. Since I found out I could channel my anger into dark energy, however, I've been feeling less angry. It's as if every time I summon my grey or black flames, the angry side of me starts to break away. Also, let's just say a few kids who continually whisper about me, have had mysterious dark red burns in their clothes. I haven't hurt anyone yet and I'm scared I could be pushed to that point one day. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that yet.

Annabeth, as far as I knew, was still lying in that cot in the infirmary. Since our little talk, I've been avoiding that place like the plague. If I got hurt during battle training, I would rather take the ambrosia and continue on than go and have to face her. I'm not afraid of her. I just don't want to deal with her constant "stay away from my boyfriend" bullshit. It's not like I don't know that he is dangerous for me. I've only had about half of the camp tell me to stay away from him.

Overall, I'm just tired of having this huge secret and not being able to clear my name. Everyone thinks I'm some monster and it's not fair. Most of the time, I've been keeping to myself. I'm, after all, the only one who can know what I'm going through. I have all these questions and I know everyone else has these questions as well. I don't know who will have the answers and that sucks.

Things changed, however, when Chiron came over to me after our daily session of trying to get control of my powers and told me I needed to go see the Oracle. I've heard stories of these Oracles and from what I've heard; they pretty much guarantee bad news. Wonderful. He led me over to the big house where I first met him the day I came here and told me to wait there. He was going to get my brother and Percy. Apparently, he wanted all three of us to go up there.

I stood around waiting for what seemed like forever. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of bright red hair in one of the windows upstairs. There is a little girl in the attic? How Anne Frank of them. I was completely distracted thinking about the girl up in the attic that I didn't notice Chiron and the boys coming up behind me. It's surprising since Chiron has four huge horse legs that are not exactly quiet.

"Ahem!" Chiron said behind me causing me to jump.

"Holy Hera! You all scared me." I've been trying to use better language, you like? I know very religious of me. After all, she is my aunt, I think. Is that how these things work? I probably shouldn't ask otherwise I could give myself brain damage from tying to figure it all out.

"If we are through with the theatrics, we have some business to get to." We all shook our heads. "Our Oracle here, Rachel, said she has a prophecy to bestow on you three. I'm sure Percy and Nico know all about Rachel and would feel free to explain it all to you, Moria."

He then shooed us into the house and galloped off over to the battle practice field, probably going to give someone else some training. Percy and Nico started to walk through the house till they reached some stairs that lead up into the attic I saw in the window. I had not moved, so they both stopped and turned to me.

"Come on Mo. We need to get up there before Chiron comes back." Percy said attempting to pull me up the stairs with him and my brother. I shook my head still frozen in place. "Mo, I know you're freaked out but trust me okay? Rachel really is not as bad as you would think. I've known her for years."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes hoping to hear my dad talk to me. Sadly, I could not hear anything. Percy extended his hand towards me like he did when we first met. I can still remember the look of kindness in his eyes. Hesitantly, I took his hand and we both followed a very angry looking Nico upstairs. I knew why he was angry, but I ignored it instead. He isn't my Dad after all; he's my littler brother.

We reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner. There, we saw what looked to be any teenager's paradise. Well, this is confusing. There were mounds of books and magazines with three or four empty cans of caffeinated soda with at least one bag of empty potato chips. Why can't I stay up here and not down there in the Stone Age? Of course, soda and chips probably do not mix well with a demi-god. The girl was mid-page in some book with a dark brown leather cover; Percy went over and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped than clutched her chest.

"Gods, Percy! You mind not giving the oracle a heart attack? Jeez." She said while folding over the corner of her page and closing her book. She got up and gave both Percy and Nico a hug. "So, this is the girl Chiron wanted me to see. Interesting. I am the mythical Oracle of Delphi, but you can call me Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"I'm Moria, the mythical bastard child of Hades! You probably already know that, not that I assume you know that its just you are an oracle. Don't you know everything like a psychic?" The three of them looked at me for a moment then busted out laughing. Wonderful. "What? What is so funny?"

"I'm more of a teller of prophecies than someone who actually sees the future. That's actually why you are here. Chiron thinks that if I talk to you, you will trigger a new prophecy out of me. I don't think it will work but –" Suddenly her entire self changed. A glow came to her eyes and she lifted slightly above the ground.

"Six shall go to South to heal wounds past

Away from all things true to a city of brass.

A child of Hades will be forced to see

A secret enemy who could destroy thee.

Five shall return back unscathed

And a fallen hero will then be saved."

Rachel then dropped to the floor huddled in a ball and I ran over to her. She was out like a light and I knew that she would not be up for a little bit. I turned back to Percy and Nico who were both standing there shocked. Sure, the girl who has never dealt with something like this is going to help her, thanks guys! Suddenly, as if someone were to have turned a switch on in their head, they came running over to help me with Rachel.

"Thank you for the help guys. Not!" I took one of her arms and flung it over my shoulder while Percy took her other arm. Nico cleared a spot on the dusty couch for us to put her down. We carefully laid her on her back and gathered together. "What the hell did she mean?"

"No one ever knows for sure. We guess what it could mean but the specifics are a tad bit foggy. Obviously, six of us need to go south to heal some sort of wounds in a city of brass. The city of brass is probably New Orleans, just a guess. After that, either you or Nico will have to deal with some 'secret enemy' who could destroy one of you. The one thing I can't figure out is who this fallen hero would be." He said.

"I'm not letting my sister go, at least not with you. Not after what you did to Bianca." Nico said crossing the room as if he wanted to leave but something was holding him back. "I'm not losing my shot at a sister again."

"Nico! We talked about this during the last war. You holding this grudge against me is setting us back on so much progress. Remember, we did all this so that other demi-gods would not end up like Moria here. Alone, scared and unable to know his or her true identity for their entire life, remember that!" Nico came bounding over to Percy with a fire in his eyes. I stepped in between the boys pressing my hands on both of their chests. I balled my hand into a fist clenching Percy's shirt.

"Percy, back up! I will deal with my brother." I unclenched my fist and patted him on the chest having a small opportunity to feel how strong and chiseled his chest really felt. I then turned to Nico pointing my index finger at him in an authoritative manner. "Nico di Angelo, you better back the fuck up. You may be my brother but I am not afraid to beat the shit out of you. Since I got the prophecy out of Rachel, I get to choose who I take with me, not you! Stop trying to keep me from doing anything! Just because you lost your sister when she went on a quest with Percy does not mean you are going to lose me. I know how to defend myself, I'm prepared." Nico simply nodded his head like the child that he truly is.

Rachel began to wake up from her spell. Percy raced over to her side helping her up from the couch. She got up holding her head and looking around confused. "What happened? Did you get your prophecy?"

"Yeah we did Rachel. Percy here will tell you all about it. Nico and I have some things to sort out before we go tell Chiron about it. You guys have fun. Bye Percy!" I went over and gave Percy a small kiss on the cheek before I pulled out my brother by the collar of his dark green shirt. As we were leaving, I looked over my shoulder making my hair twirl out as I turned my head. I saw Rachel having a small smirk on her face and Percy touching the spot where I had kissed it.

Nico was pissed. I could tell that without even looking at him. Which was why I pulled him out of there before he either exploded on me or he punched Percy square in the face. I managed to pull him down the stairs and through the Big House to the outside before he could get a word in. He ripped my hand off of his collar and started to march over past all the different buildings to our cabin at the backside of the camp. He loves to be alone when he is angry but this time I am not letting him.

"Nico! Nico, will you slow down? Can't we talk about it? He is just a guy!" He continued to walk down to our cabin. "Nico di Angelo, you listen to me right now!"

"No, I will not listen to you! I am trying to protect you and you just want to put yourself in harms way! Percy has a girlfriend, Annabeth remember? The one you put in the infirmary? You messing with her like this is not helping your case! How the Hades can I trust you if you go off without me on this quest? Chiron still hasn't said that this is your quest anyway." He somehow managed to cause two skeleton soldiers to come out of the ground in his rage. As he walked into our cabin, the two soldiers stood in front of the door with their ghostly weapons pointed me. I stuck my tongue out at them and marched away in a huff.

"Mo!" I heard someone call from just a few paces behind me as I was nearing the end of the lines of cabins. "Mo, wait up!" I turned around to find Travis running after me. As soon as he caught up with me, he scooped me up in his arms whether intentionally or unintentionally spinning me around once before placing me back on my feet. "Where the Hades have you been? We haven't talked since that morning before Capture the Flag a week back. Are you avoiding me and my brother?"

"Gods no! I have a lot of stuff on my mind lately and I've just been keeping to myself, you know? My brother is sort of PMSing right now, so that's why I'm out here. Anyway, what's been up with you?" I said as we got to a place with a bench where we both sat down.

"Well, Connor managed to rope himself a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin, she is a really looker. I got to say though, you are so much more beautiful than her." Travis said while brushing my chin with his index and middle finger and his thumb running slowly down my chin as if he were about to take hold of my face and just kiss the hell out of me.

"Travis, what are you doing? We can't do-" I was interrupted by Travis doing exactly what I thought he would do. He leaned in and kissed me. He managed to get a firm hold on my chin and his other hand found its way to the back of my head holding me there. I opened my eyes to see him with a determined looked on his face. One that seemed completely out of character for him. I pushed him away quickly and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "What the hell was that?"

"Not to sound like an ass, but my brother and I had a bet going on. We bet on who could get you to kiss us first. Seeing as what we just did, I won the bet. Thanks by the way for helping me out!" I punched him square in the jaw. Jackass.

Little did I know, but a girl with hair golden as the sun was watching the entire exchange from up on the hill. This girl turned out to be Annabeth who had just been released from the infirmary. She came bounding down the hill straight past all the cabins to the Big House. I caught a glimpse of her running so I took off after her making sure that I was a few paces behind, so she would not know I was there.

She got there just as Percy was leaving. She ran right up to him. "Percy, you will never guess what Moria just did." She then proceeded to tell him all about what she thought she had saw leaving out the part about me pushing Travis away and punching him. Bitch! Sorry, I need to watch my language, I know. I'm not going to lie to you, Percy looked hurt. Annabeth tried to hug him but instead he pushed her away and took off down to the cabins.

As Annabeth turned to watch Percy run off, she must have seen me hiding in the trees. She smiled an evil smirk and took off after him. It's on like Donkey Kong honey! Why can't I have my old life back? I didn't have any problems with drama from girls or boys and I was actually used to the abuse I would get on a daily basis. Camp Half-Blood sucks. Why can't I just run away?

And in that instant, that is exactly what I decided to do. So long horrible camp life, I'm leaving for bigger and better things. Goodbye over protective brother! Goodbye Jackass twins who make bets on me! Goodbye Annabitch, daughter of Athena! The one thing I'm not ready to say goodbye to is Percy, time to cut and run.

**This was a huge chapter! We got our prophecy so we know now that we are going on a quest! Travis, well what can I say about him besides wait and see how that storyline will go. Most importantly, Mo is going to run away! Oh no! It's time for Hermes' Message Corner! I have one review: **

**nonnieDephlyn: If I'm honest, I haven't decided on who will be the person who could kill her but I know for sure that it isn't Percy. No worries there! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hoped this one was good for you too!**

**That's it! I hate that I'm not a person who updates regularly so keep me updating. Review and tell me how often you want updates. Once a week? Once every other week? More than that? I haven't ended the story either so tell me how you want this to end. I just want your opinions. The reviews keep me motivated to do more. Thanks again! May the Gods ever be in your Favor!**


	12. A Deal was Struck

I ran back to my cabin pushing past the ghost soldiers who attempted to shoot me until they figured out that their guns were not loaded, thank the gods on that one. I went straight to my bunk and began packing my bag. I stuffed my Camp Half-Blood t-shirts into my backpack and the small square that I got from the flag we used when we played the game last Friday. Also I packed up the book that Chiron gave me at the beginning of our private training sessions. It was a book on all things dark matter and the Underworld. It truly was interesting and it helped me learn about my dad and his world. While I was putting away the blanket from my bed, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and saw that it was Nico.

"Where do you think you're going? If you leave, you are going to get yourself killed. Don't be an idiot!" He started to pull my things out of my backpack but I took hold of his hands and threw them away.

"Back the fuck away! I'm leaving here cause all this place is giving me is hell. You keep holding me back from doing things, Annabeth is making my life hell, and now…you know what? Never mind! Just let me run away and if I get killed than so be it!" I stuffed everything in my bag and slung it over my shoulder not even caring if it was closed. I walked out of our cabin with Nico right on my heels.

I pasted by all the cabins with all the other campers staring at me as I went by. I looked back over my shoulder seeing everyone I went by turning to whisper to the person that they were standing next to. I was not paying attention to where I was going and I ran into someone. I turned my head around and up to see the face of none other than Percy Jackson. He did not seem happy that I was the one he ran into. I quickly looked behind us and saw that Nico had given up and was already walking back to our cabin, thank the gods.

"Where are you going? Are you going to stay with your Hermes pretty-face boyfriend?" I brushed myself off and stood back placing my hands on my hips waiting for him to throw more insults my way. "Well, are you going to say anything, Mo?"

"I'm leaving. No one wants me here, the place where you said I would be accepted. Your little girlfriend is making me life hell. She hates me Percy! I don't even know why! Now you hate me because your bitch of a girlfriend said that Travis and I kissed. He and his brother made a fucking bet on who could kiss me first. If you would excuse me I need to leave this camp and go face my impending death." I tried to push past him but he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled my close to his body.

"I'm done letting people get away from me. I've only known you for a week or two and I know that we are meant to go on this quest together. There is a reason why Rachel got inspired to say that prophecy by you, it's meant for you Mo. We can conquer this together. Let's go tell Chiron together." He moved his hand down from my wrist and laced his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands and blushed a bit. I could feel something flow through me at that moment. I don't know exactly what it was.

"I can't say no to that. I will stay on one condition. I need you to call off your bitchy girlfriend. I think she still has a grudge against me for that time during Capture the Flag." I played with his fingers as I felt his palm start to produce sweat. I suddenly realized how close our faces were and how easy it would be to kiss him. I looked down at his pink lips then back up into his eyes. "Did Apollo just turn up the volume on the sun?"

"No, I don't think so. Come on, we need to go tell Chiron." He winked at me with his Caribbean eyes and pulled me behind him as we ran off to wherever Chiron was since apparently Percy knew everything he did and everywhere he goes.

I felt like him and I were running in slow motion. He was just a few paces ahead of me with his naturally messy hair bouncing up and down with every step he took; he was breath taking in this light. He would occasionally glance back at me and smile that amazing smile with his pearly white teeth. I don't know why I am having these feelings though. Maybe it's the kiss from Travis and losing trust in the second guy to ever kiss me.

My first kiss, as unbelievable as it may sound, was with Raymond. It was the only time him and I went to an actual party. Just after we arrived, when we were about thirteen, they decided to play spin the bottle. It was my turn and the last pair of kids to go were still kissing over on the host's Lay-Z-Boy. I spun the bottle. It twirled around seven times, my most unlucky number, and landed on Raymond. I knew I would have to crawl across to kiss him as my cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. I did that and I was able to see the beads of sweat on his forehead. Our lips touched and I felt absolutely nothing, he was like a brother to me nothing more. We both pulled away and we laughed. That is one of my favorite memories of us.

When I got kissed by Travis, I felt something for a moment before it changed into something horrible. I haven't had that first great kiss but I know it will come soon. Whether it be with Percy or some other guy I may meet one day. The issue at hand right now is who Chiron will give the quest to. If it is me, I have a war that may start depending on who I take with me. I was pulled out of my daze when Percy and I reached the big horseman himself, Chiron who was standing looking over the rolling hills that made up the camp.

"I take it the pair of you have some news for me, am I correct?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at us and apparently at our hands. He raised an eyebrow and Percy and I quickly released each other's hands.

"Yeah, when you left us and Nico to go see Rachel, she told us a prophecy." I then explained everything that went on while we were up in the attic leaving out the part about Nico and I and our fight. While I was telling Chiron this he was listening closely with a determined look on his face. That is one good thing about this camp, the adults actually listen to what you say, except for Mr. D but he likes me so he listens to a bit of what I say. Dad gave me the gift of being honest and I was honest with him, mostly.

"Well, Moria. It looks like we have a quest on our hands. Let us gather the entire camp together before I announce who will be leading this quest." He then took off his horn that he used during Capture the Flag and blew into it signaling all the campers to convene together. Once everyone filled around the edges of Chiron, and us he stepped forward and looked over the crowd. "We have an announcement to tell you all."

"Did Jackson manage to get himself into another bind with some god again?" I heard some girl call out from the crowd. Percy must have saw exactly who that person was cause he called HER out by name.

"CLARISSE! Give Chiron a little respect!" The girl seemed to have got the message since she didn't say anything back. "Go on Chiron."

"Well, it was just brought to my attention that Rachel Dare, our Oracle of Delphi, has just bestowed a prophecy onto Moria, daughter of Hades, Nico, son of Hades, and Percy, son of Poseidon. Since it was Moria who inspired Miss Dare to have this vision, she shall be the one to lead this quest. She must now take time in picking her five companions. You are now all dismissed. We will announce whom Moria is taking with her in three days time." Everyone stood there for a second staring at me like they had done that night during Capture the Flag before they all left whispering things to each other. Well, crap! Now I have to actually decide who to bring with me.

"Mo, we need to talk about who you are taking." Percy placed one of his strong, callused hands on my shoulder. I felt the weight of the world, figuratively, fall down on my shoulders with that single action. I'm not Atlas after all. Yeah, I've been brushing up on my Greek history, be proud! Anyways, I only know four possible people who I actually want to take on this mission with me.

"You have to come with me Percy. Everyone is telling me that I shouldn't bring you but it feels right." He smiled down at me with those pearly white teeth and pulled me into a warm hug where my head ended up tucked under his chin. "I take it that you accept?"

"Why in the world would I say no? I'm pretty much the expert here on how not to get killed on a quest. We need to do some re-con however on who else we are going to bring. I say we include your brother. He was up in the attic with us." He said pulling away leaving me feel like I wanted to be in his arms again. I know he is right, but I'll be damned if I have to apologize to Nico. I would take Travis and Connor before him. That is saying a lot considering what happened.

"Do we have to? Can't we just find someone else? What about that Clarisse girl? She can be our muscle!" I said trying to brush off the idea by throwing up my arms to show my nonexistent muscles. He unfortunately didn't forget about it because he looked at me like I was crazy. Can't say he is completely wrong.

"Nico is your brother no matter what happens between you guys. There are times when I get annoyed with Tyson, my brother, but I still know I have to love him because he is and forever will be my brother. Even if he lives and works down in the gorges with the other Cyclops and I don't see him a lot." Damn it, he is using the sympathy card. Why the Hades am I always a wimp when it comes to him?

"Okay, okay enough with the sob story. I'll go talk to Nico about the quest on one condition." He sighed and looked down at me again with those wonderful eyes of his. "You have to come with me. I know there is some rule against going into each other's cabins BUT I need you as my muscle. You know, in case Nico tries to order his undead bodyguards to kill me or something."

He smiled at me and nodded. We took off running back to my cabin; man I've been doing this a lot. The two soldiers that were in front of the door to the cabin were gone now. I walked right through the door not noticing that Percy had stopped right at the threshold of the door. I looked back and saw him standing there with an uneasy look on his face. I laughed to myself and grabbed his hand pulling him through into the cabin. He closed his eyes as I did this as if he were expecting Zeus to electrocute him. Percy Jackson, you need to chill out. I continued leading him through our cabin till we reached the bunk areas where we found Nico lying in bed sulking.

"Hey Sulky McSulkison, Percy and I have something to tell you. You know how we all heard the prophecy that Rachel Dare said just about an hour ago? Well, if you were not there, Chiron announced that the quest was officially mine and that I could bring anyone I wanted to as my five companions. I have one down with Percy being the first person I chose. We both discussed this and we want you to come as my second. The prophecy is about one of us, I figure its better if we have two kids of Hades there than one." I said while slowly positioning myself behind Percy excepting Nico to want to either kill me or shake me till I "came to my senses."

"Yeah, sure. Just because I want to be the person in the prophecy for once." Wait, what? "When are we leaving? Do you have any idea on who else you want to bring?"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up there buddy. You are fine with me and Percy going? Percy you might want to catch me cause I'm about to faint right now." Nico got up from the bed and walked over to where I was standing.

"Bi-Moria, sis, you were right. I was holding a grudge again which was something I promised our dad and my sister not to do anymore. During the last war, I thought I faced my fatal flaw but I didn't apparently." He, the non-hugger, than pulled me into a hug. It was not one of those light hugs either. It was a bone-crushing, cry-inducing, sweeps-you-off-your-feet hugs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it knowing that I may not ever get one of these again. Yeah, I heard him start to say _her_ name. It's not a big deal.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the sibling love! We need to start thinking about who else we are bringing with us. We need three more people in three days. That does not give us a lot of time to narrow it down." Percy took my hand again lacing his fingers through mine and I threw my arm around Nico.

I know it maybe too soon to tell but I feel like our quest will actually be fine. I want it to be me that the prophecy is about but it could be about Nico. Regardless, I feel happy for once. I have Percy who still has Annabeth but let us forget about her for a little bit because he makes me feel wanted and she is a bitch. I also have my brother Nico who I know has my back whenever I need it. Most importantly, I have my dad that even though he was not in my life and he broke some rules to have me, he still cares about me enough to try to get to know me. I'm annoyed by my life at times but I know over all I am blessed.

**It's Chapter 10! Can you believe it?! I know, I'm so psyched about this. It's been five months since I updated so I figured it was time for a new chapter. So what do you all think of this chapter? Mo is kinda bipolar right? Yeah, I like to think it's a personality trait or something. I don't know. So the quest. Should they really take Clarisse? Also things are heating up with Mo and Percy! Well, it's time for Hermes' Message Corner! I have one review:**

**Love2read1995: Thanks for the love! Yeah, I haven't really decided if I want this story to have a happy ending yet so the answer is…maybe. But if you gave me some good inspiration for the question! Thank you!**

**That's it folks! Remember, I do reply to all reviews and after this chapter, I will be thanking anyone who puts the story on alert or favorites the story! So if you want a free shout out, be sure to do that. I have two questions for this chapter, who should Mo take besides Percy and Nico? Also, do you want Mo and Percy together in the end? Or do you want a tragic ending to the story? As I've said, I haven't written the ending yet. That's it for this chapter though! Thank you all again for reading the story and be sure to keep your eye out for this! May the Gods be ever in your Favor!**


	13. A Kiss Can Change A Mind

Three days passed and we managed to get two more people to go with us on our quest. We had Percy's satyr friend, Grover, agree to go and we had little Angelica get permission from Chiron to go with us. We were just having trouble finding another person to go. We talked about waiting till Thalia, Zeus's daughter, comes back but we knew that would be too late. Percy tried to ask if Annabeth could go but after a small grey flame erupted on the table where we were sitting, he got the picture. He didn't know that it was me but it was the thought that counted.

Chiron has been pressuring me on telling him who I want to bring with me. Since today was the deadline on which I have to tell the entire camp that I'm probably not bringing them, I should probably make my final decision. I'm so nervous, if I am being honest. I don't think I will be able to find anyone by the end of today which means I could lose this quest not only for me but for Percy and Nico too. Gods, having people count on your decisions suck. I was walking through the main part of camp when suddenly Chiron came out of nowhere and stopped me in the middle of my stride.

"Moria, it is time for you to stop avoiding me. We need to talk about your quest now before the announcement ceremony and send-off this afternoon at four. Who are you bringing with you?" He asked sounding extremely annoyed.

"Well we have Percy Jackson, my brother Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Angelica Beau. We have one more person in mind that needs to check over their schedule. We will definitely have our set of six people established by four. I need to go and get packed so I can be ready to leave." I quickly took off to my cabin and when I got there, I ran to my bunk and started to pack all my things into my bag. I didn't notice Nico lying on his bed, like he usually does.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you running away again?" Nico said not even getting up from the bed making me jump.

"You scared me! No, I am not running away. We are leaving tonight for our quest and we have a hell of a lot of work to do. We don't even have all six people chosen. I'm stressing out and you just lying there not helping me is not, well, helping." He got up and grabbed my hands.

"Moria! Let's go talk to Percy about this. I know you hate Annabeth but…" Great now he got me pissed. He stopped midway through his sentence because I lit his shorts on fire with my dark black flames. Yeah, that's right. I said black flames not grey flames. What can I say, I was really angry! "Moria! Put those flames out! Just because I said that we should take Annabeth with us does not mean you can just go around setting people on fire with your black flames."

"I don't normally use black flames," He gave me a look. "What?! I use grey flames most of the time! Of course I mostly use my powers to see at night so black flames really are not practical. I can control my flames however I like since Chiron taught me how to use them properly." He gave me another look and I sighed. I extinguished the flames that were now ripping through his shorts and were just singeing his underwear lightly.

"I will think about it. I'm going to go for a walk Nico. Why don't you go find Grover and Angelica and tell them that they need to start packing a backpack for the quest? Don't forget to remind them that they will need a weapon and anything special they got from their parents or mentors." I said walking backwards. I blew him a kiss and took off running down to where I always go when I am stressed, namely the little hill that was right across from the lake that is behind the training field.

I got there and found a very pleasant surprise. Sitting at the edge of the lake was none other than Percy Jackson who looked like he was taking in the private time he had with the water. He looked so much younger and more innocent when he was sitting there. I hit behind a tree that was about ten feet away from where he was sitting and I listened into what he was saying.

"Hey dad. We haven't talked in a while. I thought I would just update you on my life. Camp has been better since the war last summer. I really am happy that you and Athena agreed to let me and Annabeth be together. The thing is Dad, I don't know if I want that to be true anymore. There was this girl who came to camp this summer, she's Hades' daughter. I know it was a big deal to get you and Athena to let us be together and all but I can't fight these feelings." He moved his foot slowly through the water absorbing the power it was giving him.

"She has the most amazing eyes ever Dad. They are these kind of blood red eyes that turn black whenever she is angry. That isn't even the best part yet. Remember Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Well, she gave Nico, you know Hades' son, Mo, that's her nickname, and I a prophecy last week. It turned out to be Mo's and she has invited me to come with her. I know I have bad luck with kids of Uncle Hades but I have really good feelings about her.

"I still can't get over how different she is from him. The weird thing about her is when we were playing Capture the Flag and when Annabeth and I were about to get the flag these weird black flames erupted circularly around the flag. I know she did it, I'm just not sure how. Dad, if you could help me figure everything out, I would really appreciate it. Moria is a great girl," he said getting up from the edge that he was sitting at. He stopped when he turned around because he locked eyes with me. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough. You said some really nice things about me. Annabeth would be really angry to hear you say that. You should be thankful that it was me and not her." I said coming out from behind the tree walking over to the river's bank and sitting down. Percy sat back down next to me subtly placing his hand next to mine just close enough for our fingers to touch.

"I'm feeling confused about, well, you and Annabeth. I know she has not been nice to you since you got here but she really is a different person. If she wasn't, I would not have liked her in the first place. The thing is you brought out that side that I didn't see before I met you. I will never regret being with Annabeth and I will never regret saving you from your terrible situation." He turned to me and moved closer shifting his gaze from my eyes to my lips. He wants to kiss me.

"Well, I've been confused as well. I've been having these feelings about you, feelings that I've never felt before. When you look at me with those…eyes, I can't help but feel safe. Everyone is telling me to stay away but I know we have a destiny that is intertwined." He shook his head as I said this.

I began to feel myself leaning closer to Percy whilst he did the same. I looked from his eyes to his lips seeing that his gaze was fixed on my lips. I could feel my lips part slightly. Caught up in the moment, Percy moved his left hand to my waist pulling me into him and his right hand to lightly hold my face. I took his lead and I positioned my hands at his neck. Suddenly it hit me, I'm about to have my first real kiss. I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen.

Our lips touched and it was like I was taken up to Mount Olympus and I was looking down at us. He was hesitant at first but then, as if someone up there gave him a push, he loosened up. He kissed me with passion without it seeming overbearing. I could only respond to the best of my abilities. It was like the kisses you see in the movies without the cheesy lovey-dovey music usually from the late twentieth century playing in the background. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was wonderful.

When we pulled away, I noticed Percy had a confused look on his face. Was I really that bad of a kisser? Great, let's add this kiss onto my list of things I have screwed up. Its right up there with the time I won a goldfish at the fair then it died two days later and the time I threw up when the letters on my textbook were moving at the speed of light. Percy must have noticed the embarrassment in my face because he took his thumb and his index finger and lifted my head until our eyes met.

"What's wrong?" He said. How could he not know?

"Well, you obviously either regret kissing me or you figured out that you don't like me after it. You better get back to Annabeth, tell her that she can come on the quest. You and her best get packing. We leave right after the announcement ceremony that Chiron organized. I'm going to go tell Nico about how Annabeth is coming now. Bye." I got up and ran at a sprinting pace away from him. I've never been so embarrassed in my life.

I ran into Nico at the place where we eat where he was having a very heated conversation with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. She was a complete airhead asking him about how our dad decorated his palace. If I'm being honest, I would have either walked away or slapped her right across her pretty little face. That's just me though.

"Yo! Nico! We have something we need to talk about." I said walking over to him. The girl turned to me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Excuse me! We were having a conversation. I don't know who you are but it was very rude of you." Bitch back the fuck up.

"Excuse you! I'm his sister. I need to talk to my brother so in case you don't want a black eye to match that black abyss you call your head, you best get walking. Got it?" She ran off like the little coward she probably is with her tail between her legs.

"You are by far the most bad ass sister ever. Now that the airhead is gone, what exactly do you have to talk to me about?" He grabbed a goblet off the table and began to take a sip from it.

"We're bringing Annabeth with us on the quest." Just as I said that Nico had a combination spit take and gagging on his drink. I did not know that was even possible.

"Have you lost your mind? You and Annabeth hate each other! We won't even make it to New Jersey without one of you being killed. Not by one of the monsters either!" He's right but come on, since Annabeth has nothing to worry about since he obviously does not want me.

"Maybe this quest will be one where we can both overcome our differences. We need the best team possible on my first quest and I am not accepting anything but the best of the best. She is after all the brightest girl from the Athena Cabin." It's funny, I was even able to convince myself, well mostly. My silver tongue maybe be good, but it's not that good.

"I guess you are right. She went with Jackson on almost all his quests he has gone on for the past few years. Well, it's almost four now. I hope to the gods that Annabeth can be ready by then." I hope that she is too, dear brother, for all our sakes.

**So um, that kiss huh? Percy may be in some hot water if Annabeth finds out about it though. But now we know who is going on the quest! The dream team is Mo, Percy, Nico, Grover, Angelica, and now Annabeth. Like Nico said, we will see if Annabeth and Mo don't kill each other before they successfully make it back to Camp Half Blood. I don't have any reviews for this chapter but PLEASE submit them! I'm gonna try to post more! The question for the chapter is…what would you do if you were interested in a guy with a girlfriend? Also, keeping with the question from last time, how do you want this story to end? That's it! May the Gods be ever in your Favor!**


End file.
